FROZEN
by Jong Kyudo
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang namja yang mendapatkan kekuatan es dari sebuah meteor jatuh, pindah ke Seoul bersama Kai sepupunya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. siapa mengira setelah itu kehidupannya berubah dan bertemu namja kaya nan angkuh bernama Luhan? belum lagi rahasia-rahasia tentang kekuataanya yang berbahaya perlahan-lahan terkuak. This is Hunhan Fic. RNR please :3
1. Chapter 1

**[FROZEN]**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Jong Kyudo

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Family

Main Pair : HUNHAN!

With official Pair

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi jalanan panjang Kota Seoul. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan tidak bisa menghindar dari air dibwahnya sehingga memunculkan percikan-percikan air karena jejak mereka.

Payung-payung kini tengah marak digunakan oleh orang-orang di jalanan tersebut. Diantara orang-orang itu ada pula yang tidak menggunakan payung, beberapa menggunakan tas atau jaket untuk menutupi kepala. Ada juga diantara mereka yang hanya menggunakan tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya dari rintikan hujan.

Terlihat salah satu orang bertudung itu adalah sesosok_ namja_ tinggi dengan kulit putih yang tertutupi jaket hitam. Tak hanya jaketnya saja yang hitam, melainkan semua pakian yang ia kenakan serba hitam. Entah kenapa dia terlihat memiliki aura suram diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Badannya yang basah karena air hujan juga tak nampak membuatnya kedinginan. Ia malah berjalan dengan santai, di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross_. Tatapannya yang tajam terlihat kosong seperti tanpa arah tujuan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pelan sambil memegangi gelang di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang yang berisi manik-manik bundar dengan motif partikel terkecil air atau bisa dibilang bentuk partikel salju timbul pada bundaran-bundaran manik-manik gelang.

Langkahnya yang santai namun tegas membawa sosok _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun itu menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana yang baru saja ia sewa pagi hari tadi.

Apartemennya tidak terlalu kecil tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Meskipun dia lahir dari keluarga sangat mampu, tetap saja, ia harus menghemat uang. Apalagi jika punya apartemen besar, ia tak suka membersihkannya. Terlalu repot, pikirnya.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Memasukan sandi di bawah pegangan pintu pintu lalu terdengar suara bahwa sandi diterima dan membuak pintu tersebut.

Setelah kakinya menapak sempurna di dalam apartemen, Sehun menutup kembali pintunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, namja tersebut menghela nafasnya berat. Kemudian menyentuhkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah tembok sebelah kiri pintu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menarik gelang yang ada di tangan kirinya dan melepasnya. Digenggam gelang tersebut bersamaan dengan perubahan tembok putih apartemennya yang berubah biru bening. Ah, bukan hanya sekedar berubah, namun tembok itu seperti diselimuti es.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepala. Terlihat dia sangat konsentrasi dan menimbulkan tembok yang ia pegang terselimuti es hingga membentuk sebuah partikel air atau salju yang besar dan sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan terlihat bersinar, menyinari penjuru ruang tamu yang gelap di apartemennya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan Sehun hingga membuat _namja_ yang masih basah karena kehujanan tadi terkejut langsung menarik tangannya dari tembok. Hal itu langsung membuat selimut es berbentuk partikel salju yang sangat menakjubkan itu hilang seketika.

"Kai?" ucap Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui sosok yang memanggil di belakangnya.

"Ya! Jangan memakai kekuatanmu di seberang tempat. Kalau ada yang tahu bisa bahaya. Dan…oh! Disini jadi makin dingin saja karena es mu!" Rutuk _namja_ berkulit tan nan tinggi itu kesal dengan sesekali mengusap-usap lengannya dingin. Segera Kai , sepupu Sehun mengambil remot penghangat ruangan untuk menstabilkan suhu di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya dan Sehun yang baru saja terkena efek dari kekuatan es milik Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya diam memandang Kai kemudian tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan es. Ya, es. Itu adalah kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang ia terima dengan tak terduga. Kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan

Memang kekuatan itu membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang luar biasa, tapi…. Itu membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti monster!

Oh baik, dia mulai mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang monster. Ini semua gara-gara komet sialan yang jatuh di desanya 7 tahun yang lalu!

"Pakailah gelangmu lagi! Sebelum kekuatanmu muncul dan menghancurkan apartemen!" Nasihat Kai sambil berjalan menuju _pantry_ dapur dekat ruang tamu.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Kemudian memasangkan gelang yang ada ditangan kanannya kembali ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Seketika saat gelang itu sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun, benda tersebut mulai memunculkan cahaya putih bersinar pada bagian relief berbentuk partikel air. Hanya sejenak gelang itu bersinar, tanda bahwa benda melingkar di tangan Sehun sudah menyegel elemen es di dalam tubuh _namja_ tersebut.

"Besok kita akan masuk sekolah. Aku sudah beli seragam tadi. Kau tahu harganya sangat mahal! _Aissh_! Dasar sekolah elit!" Sehun yang mendengar sungutan Kai hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Baiklah sepupunya memang kaya, tapi ia sangat perhatian sekali dengan uangnya. Bahkan Kai lebih memilih jalan kaki dari pada menaiki trasnportasi umum dari toko buku hingga rumahnya yang berjarak 10 KM. irit tapi berlebihan. Bisa dikatakan pelit. Ya itulah Kai.

"Nanti uang seragam aku ganti" Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menyusul Kai yang masih di pantry membuat _cappuccino_. Ide bagus bila Sehun meminta pajak minuman _Cappuccino_ dari Kai. Ia Juga haus sekarang.

"Seragammu aku taruh di kamarmu." Kata Kai sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ buatannya sendiri kemudian hendak meninggalkan Sehun. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sehun buru-buru merampas _cappuccino_ Kai dari tangan _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut. Kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo. Dan tambah melongo ketika Sehun meminum _cappuccino_ seperempat gelasnya.

"_Ya_! Kalau kau mau minum, buat saja sendiri!" Pekik Kai dengan kerasnya tepat di telinga Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya memandang Kai datar seraya berkata, "Dasar Si Hitam pelit!"

"_Ya_!" Pekik Kai yang tak terima olokan Sehun

**XXXX**

Suasana pagi hari ini terlihat begitu ramai. Apalagi di dalam bus. Makin terasa ramai saja. Bahkan tempat untuk duduk sudah penuh oleh para penumpang. Wajar saja, hari ini adalah Senin pagi. Para pekerja kantor, pegawai negri, pegawai swasta, siswa sekolahan, mahasiswa berkumpul jadi satu dalam bus ini.

Hal tersebut membuat Sehun yang berdempet-dempet dengan penumpang lain di bus jadi gerah dan mengeluarkan peluh di keningnya.

Ya, ini semua karena Kai! Baiklah, Kai terlalu menghemat uang bensinnya, sehingga ia tak mau menggunakan mobil _lamborghini_ yang kini tengah menganggur di basement apartemen. Hal ini Sehun benar-benar merasa sepupunya itu tak berguna! Lalu untuk apa Si Hitam Kai itu membeli mobil bila hanya diparkir saja? Dasar aneh!

Dan sekarang lihat? Kai tengah duduk-duduk santai di depan Sehun yang berdiri. Sepupu macam apa Kai yang tidak membantu Sehun mencari tempat duduk atau senang hati menawari Sehun untuk bergantian untuk duduk?

Alasannya simple. Kata Kai, "Siapa cepat, dia dapat tempat duduk!"

Ugh! Coba bayangkan bila kau punya sepupu seperti Kai! Kalau Sehun sendiri, ingin sekali mencekiknya, ah! Kalau tidak, Sehun ingin membekukan Kai hidup-hidup dengan kekuatannya!

Tak lama setelah Sehun mengusap peluh dikeringatnya, bus mulai berhenti. Buru-buru Sehun keluar sebelum tubuhnya terjebit lagi. Meninggalkan Kai yang memanggil-manggil namanya minta tolong untuk ditarik dari jepitan-jepitan penumpang lain.

Ha! Salah sendiri tidak mau menolong Sehun tadi, sekarang rasakan kau, Kai!

"Akhirnya keluar juga!" Kim Jong In atau Kai kini mulai mendesah lega ketika tubuhnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang di bus. Sekarang dirinya dan Sehun sudah berada di kawasan masuk SM International High School. Belum saja mereka masuk sekolah, banyak sekali mobil-mobil mewah berjajar terpakir di parkiran tersebut. Sepertinya baru saja mengantar para murid-murid sekolah elit tersebut.

Sehun yang melihatnya tak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya merapikan blazer mewah hitamnya kemudian masuk gerbang sekolah elit dan besar tersebut. Kai yang di belakang Sehun hanya berjalan dengan santai dengan Blazer tak ia kancingkan. Berjalan sok cool dengan wajah sexynya melewati halaman sekolah yang sangat luas dengan bundaran patung romawi kuno dengan air mancur.

Oh lihatlah kini sepertinya yeoja-yeoja bersekolah disana mulai memiliki idola baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Kai yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan mereka yang cukup diatas rata-rata? Bahkan baru saja Sehun dan Kai masuk ke dalam gerbang, mereka langsung dijadikan gossip baru diantara siswa-siswi disana? Ckck sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjadi sosok pangeran baru di SM International High School

**XXXX**

Suasana kelas yang tadinya sangat riuh karena saem belum masuk, mendadak berubah hening ketika Tuan Jang dan namja bernama Oh Sehun memasuki kelas 2-B tersebut. Para siswa yang tadinya melihat Tuan Jang dari jauh langsung cepat-cepat membenahkan posisi mereka untuk duduk. Contoh siswa yang sopan rupanya.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa kelas kita aka nada murid baru"

Hening, taka da satu siswa pun yang menjawab perkatan Tuan Jang, namun mereka menyimak jelas perkataan Tuan Jang yang ada di depan kelas.

"Baiklah Sehun-_ssi_ silahkan masuk" Ujar Tuan Jang selaku wali kelas 2-B mempersilahkan Sehun yang tadi di luar kelas untuk segera masuk.

Serentak ketika Sehun masuk, kepala dan mata siswa-siswi di kelas langsung mengekori sosok Sehun yang berjelan di depan kelas.

Terlihat para siswi ada yang berdecak kagum dengan ketampanan Sehun, ada juga yang saling berbisik memuji betapa tampan sosok murid baru tersebut. Ada juga yang kecewa karena si murid baru bukanlah yeoja cantik melainkan namja tampan. Tetapi ada juga yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Anyeong Haseyo, Cheoneun Oh Sehun imnida" Sapa Sehun terkesan dingin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menampilkan sedikit kesopanan pada teman-temannya.

"waaa! Dia sangat cool!"

"Tampannya!"

"Astaga, dia benar-benar tampan!"

Bisikan-bisikan para gadis kini mulai berkumadang di didalam kelas karena sosok Oh Sehun. Dan itu membuat kelas semakin gaduh.

"Ehem!" Tuan Jang kemudian berdeham agak keras untuk menetralisir kegaduhan di kelas agar lebih tenang dan rupanya cara tersebut berhasil.

"Nah, Sehun-ssi duduklah di bangku nomor dua dari kanan, 2 dari belakang" Suruh Tuan Jang kemudian diangguki oleh Sehun, "Nde, Seonsaengnim."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Tuan Jang. Hal itu juga tidak ditinggalkan para siswa disana untuk melihat sosok Oh Sehun lebih dekat untuk dikagumi. Kecuali satu orang yang kini tengah menatap Sehun malas. Ekor mata rusanya hanya mengikuti 3 detik pergerakan Sehun ke bangku barunya.

"Ck…tidak penting" Gumamnya sinis kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja untuk tidur. Menikmati hangatnya cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca candela di sebelahnya ke wajah imutnya. Namja itu, Xi Luhan, mulai melakukan hobinya sejak lama, tidur di kelas seperti biasa. Tak peduli pada Jang Saem yang memandangnya tajam.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, hanya duduk diam di bangkunya, tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yeoja atau pun namja yang tertarik padanya. Yang jelas dia hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tajam.

Lalu arah pandangnya terhenti di sosok teman baru yang duduk di bangku sampingnya. Bangku dekat candela. Sosok itu tengah tertidur dengan pulas menghadap cendela. Padahal ini hari masih pagi.

Dalam hati Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis. Buat apa sekolah mahal-mahal bila hanya di bayar dengan tidur? Batin Sehun sinis. Kemudian memandang ke depan lagi ketika sadar bahwa sedang mengutuk perilaku teman baru di sampingnya. Ah! Kenapa ia jadi mengurusi perilaku orang lain sekarang, hanya karena melihat sosok Luhan yang asyik tertidur?

Astaga, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya yang dingin itu.

**TBC**

A/N :

Baiklah, apa ini geje?

Ngga kan ya?

Apa jelek?

Chap 1 Masih permulaan.

Singkat banget?

Miaaaaan T.T

Ini fic kedua dari saya.

terinspirasi dari film you who came from another star,

Naruto, sebuah novel yang saya baca juga fim animasi Frozen.

Dan untuk readers, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Apa aja yang perlu dirubah?

Dan enaknya fic ini dilanjut atau ngga?

Terakhir, Review please? *puppy eyes*

Butuh saran banget ini XD


	2. Chapter 2

**[FROZEN]**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Jong Kyudo

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Family

Main Pair : HUNHAN!

With official Pair

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang bocah _namja_ berusia sepuluh tahun dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat terlihat sedang memasuki sebuah hutan besar di daerah desanya. Bocah itu tak sendiri, melainkan ditemani oleh seorang bocah _namja_ sebaya dengannya. Oh Sehun, _namja_ sepuluh tahun berkulit putih pucat itu memegangi senternya sesekali mengusap-usap lengannya karena merasa sedikit dingin.

"Hei Kai, kau serius mengajakku kesini untuk mencari katak? Ini sudah malam!" Protes Sehun setengah jengkel kepada bocah _namja _disebelahnya, Kai.

"Ayolah Sehun-_ah_! Aku butuh itu untuk praktek IPA ku besok!" Sungut Kai kemudian merajuk pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menemani sepupunya ini mencari katak. Ayolah, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Apa lagi mereka mencarinya di hutan! Hutan besar pula! Mana ada yang mau pergi ke hutan ketika hari mulai gelap. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun menurut saja dengan Kai. Mungkin karena Kai adalah sepupu yang paling ia sayangi? Entahlah. Kadang ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Kai.

"Kai, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sudah gelap, lihatlah!" ajak Sehun sambil menunjuk lagit diatas yang sudah berwarna gelap. Kai pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun dilangit yang sebagian tertutup ranting-ranting besar nan panjang dari pohon-pohon hutan kemudian memandang Sehun kembali.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku belum mendapatkan katakku." Rengek Kai seperti anak kecil lalu mencari lagi katak di sekitar pohon-pohon. Melihat ke bawah, ke tanah yang tertutup dedaunan kering.

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak rengekan Kai. Apalagi katak itu sangat penting untuk ujian praktek sepupunya._ Aissh_! _Kenapa tidak meminta ditemani tadi siang saja sih?_ Rutuk Sehun jengkel.

"Ah! Ada Katak!" Pekik Kai dengan girangnya kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah kiri Sehun dan menjauh.

Melihat hal itu Sehun cepat-cepat mengejar Kai sebelum ia kehilangan jejaknya. Namun karena ia tak hati-hati dan tak mengetahui di bawah timbunan daun yang tebal terdapat batu cukup besar. Dan akhirnya Sehun tersandung di sana. Serta-merta Sehun langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

"_Appo!_" Ringis Sehun berglesotan (?) di bawah. Tangan kiri yang tadi menyangga tubuh di tarik menyentuh lututnya kemudian mendudukkan tubuh. Ia lihat lututnya yang terluka dengan darah yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya celana panjangnya robek di bagian lutut.

Ia coba untuk berdiri tapi sangat sakit. Dan sekarang, Kai dimana? Kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Sehun mulai panik ketika tak mendapati sosok Kai dimana-mana. Apakah Kai tak mengetahui dirinya jatuh ?

"Kai-y_ah_! Kai-_yah_!" Panggil Sehun berkali-kali kemudian mencoba berdiri, namun sayang ia pasti terjatuh lagi. Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa terduduk sembari memandang sekitar yang hanya ada pepohonan dan gelap. Arah matanya bergerak-gerak hingga memandang ke atas. Ke langit yang gelap di penuhi bintang. Ia sedikit takjub ketika melihat banyak bintang di langit sana. Lama ia memandang langit yang penuh bintang. Mendengar suara jangkrik juga saling bersahut-sahutan. Angin di sekitar hutan juga berhembus pelan. Sehun memejamkan sejenak. Menikmati suasana hutan yang begitu hening.

Ia memang sedikit takut. Pikiran-pikiran negative menyerangnya. Takut bila ada hewan buas mendekatinya dan memakannya. Namun ketika merasakan suasana hutan ia jadi tentram. Ia merasa ada bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya tak tak takut lagi. Kemudian Sehun membuka matanya kembali.

Memandang ke atas langit. Dan tepat ketika ia memandang ke atas, ia melihat ada bintang jatuh. Pertama memang wajar, hanya ada satu bintang jatuh. Kemudian dua, tiga, hingga banyak sekali bintang jatuh. Dahi Sehun mengriyit,

"Apa ada hujan meteor?" Gumam Sehun bingung sembari memandang langit yang di penuhi garis-garis bintang jatuh.

Hingga, Sehun terkejut ketika melihat sebuah benda dari langit, bercahaya membuat sebuah garis terjatuh ke arahnya.

Jantung Sehun bergerak cepat ketika benda itu seperti akan jatuh ke arahnya. Dan tepat ketika hampir dekat dengan tubuhnya, Sehun berteriak, lalu terdengar suara debuman nan keras.

Dengan tekanan besar dari benda langit yang berjarak 50 meter dari Sehun, membuat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu terdorong terbang menabrak batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Sehun langsung merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan punggungnya terasa sakit apalagi ketika tubuhnya terjatuh lagi ke tanah. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Sehun meringis memejamkan mata, namun ia sempat membuka mata. Meskipun di depannya terlihat buram, ia merasakan banyak cahaya mendekatinya. Dan ketika cahaya itu menyentuh pipinya, rasa dingin seperti es menyelimutinya. Namun Sehun tak bisa bergerak, ia ingin menghindar tapi cahaya semakin banyak dan ia juga merasakan cahaya itu seperti menembus tubuhnya. Dan Sehun semakin merasa kedinginan.

"Kai-_yah_…" Panggil Sehun lemah memanggil nama sepupunya untuk meminta pertolongan, namun orang yang ia panggil sama sekali tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya karena terasa berat juga tubuhnya yang sakit dan kedinginan.

Hingga tak beberapa lama, Kai, sepupu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun datang sambil berlari panik mendekati Sehun, "Sehun!" Teriak Kai panik ketika melihat sepupunya terpejam, tak sadarkan diri di bawah. Belum lagi di sekitar Sehun, terutama pohon seperti sedang membeku. Tubuh Sehun juga seperti terselimut es.

Secepatnya Kai mendekati Sehun dan menyentuh pipi _namja_ berkulit pucat tersebut. Namun ia begitu terkejut ketika merasa tubuh Sehun begitu dingin seperti es.

"Sehun-_ah_! Sehun-_ah_!" Panggil Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun panik. Oh tidak! Kenapa sepupunya tidak juga membuka mata? Ia masih hidup kan? Kai mulai paranoid, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana kalau sepupunya ini kenapa-kenapa? Dia tak sanggup kehilangan sepupu yang teramat ia sayangi dan ia cintai. Tidak! Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkannya!

Lalu dengan cepat, Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke punggunya. Setelah itu, Kai berdiri, membenahi posisi Sehun di punggung.

"Bertahanlah, Sehun, aku akan membawamu pulang dan menyelamatkanmu!" Ucap Kai penuh keyakinan dan melingkarkan tangannya di paha Sehun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan hutan.

**FLASHBACKOFF**

Lorong-lorong sekolah SM International High School kini tampak begitu hening. Apakah kelas-kelas sedang melakukan proses pembelajaran? Oh, tidak. Sepertinya 5 menit yang lalu baru saja bel. Lalu? Apakah para siswa-siswi yang meramaikan suasan lorong di kala istirahat sedang di cafeteria? Tapi, nampaknya, cafeteria yang besar di sekolah tersebut masih lenggang. Tetapi Kenapa sekolah terlihat sangat sepi dengan suara-suara?

Baiklah sepertinya ada yang aneh. Dan, o! itu memang benar ada yang aneh. Para siswa-siswi sedang takut untuk berjalan ke cafeteria! Kenapa? Karena Xi Luhan dan kawanannya sedang lewat!

Ini memang membingungkan, tapi jujur, semua siswa-siswi SM International High School sangat takut dengan Luhan. Mereka sangat tunduk terhadapnya. Bahkan hingga 1 setengah tahun ke depan, sekolah tersebut dalam masa Dinasti Han, dengan rajanya adalah Luhan.

Bukankah julukan itu terlihat berlebihan? Namun itu benar, Luhanlah yang 1 setengah tahun kedepan menguasai sekolah. _Namja_ bermata rusa dengan wajah imut itu adalah pemilik sah sekolahan ini. Choi Siwon, Kepala sekolah hanya penyandang nama saja di sekolah tersebut. Bahkan ia lebih pantas di sebut suruhan Luhan.

Dan Luhan sendiri adalah salah satu siswa yang sangat kejam ke pada siswa-siswi lain. Sekali dia dilawan, hancur sudah orang yang melawannya. _Namja_ imut itu juga seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan dan China. Mungkin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam otak kalian. Kenyataannya adalah, Xi Luhan adalah anak orang terkaya di seluruh penjuru Korea selatan dan China. Hanya saja, sebuah takdir pahit harus di telannya ketika kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Ia , diusinya, 13 tahun sudah menjadi direktur di semua perusahaan _appa_ dan _eomma_nya. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia akan bekerja bila dibutuhkan saja. Otaknya yang cemerlang juga memberikan ide-ide menarik membuat perusahaannya naik saham.

Dan kini untuk sementara waktu perusahaan dijalankan oleh pamannya, Jung Yunho sebagai wakil kepala direktur Xi Luhan, sebelum namja rusa itu tepat berusia 24 tahun.

"Ah! Luhan _sunbae_ mau lewat, sebaiknya kita menyingkir sebelum mendapat masalah!" bisik salah satu murid _yeoja_ diangguki oleh temannya kemudian menyikir masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sedangkan Luhan, dan ketiga temannya, Do Kyungsoo _namja_ bermata bulat, dengan sorotan mata cuek di kirinya. Byun Baekhyun, _namja_ bereyeliner nan manis, dengan telapak tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku putih seragamnya. Dan terakhir adalah Park Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum tipis ke arah siswa-siswi yang lain. Sepertinya diantara ke-4 sekawan itu yang masih terlihat ramah adalah Park Chanyeol.

Jujur saja fans dari Park Chanyeol memang banyak, mungkin karena dia tampan dan ramah. Tapi, fans Luhan lebih banyak lagi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga. Padahal mereka bertiga sangat dingin, terlebih Luhan. Wajah mereka memang manis, tapi sifat ketiganya sangat kontras dengan wajah mereka. Namun katanya, hal itu yang membuat para _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ membuat fans club untuk mereka. Chanyeol sendiri juga memiliki fans club. Chanyeol juga sangat mudah menerima kebaikan para fans. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka pasti akan mencaci bahkan menghina mereka para fans yang sangat menganggu, karena itu, fans mereka pasti menganggumi ketiga flower boy itu dari jauh.

"_Ya!_ Kau! Kemari!" Tunjuk Luhan dengan nada mengancam pada seorang siswa yang tengah berjalan santai di depannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sekalipun. Ah! Sepertinya siswa itu anak kelas satu. Ohoho. Bagus! Luhan dapat mainan baru.

Seketika siswa baru yang di panggil tadi berhenti karena sadar , dirilah yang sedang di panggil Luhan, "_Ye_, sunbae." Jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan polos. Sedangkan siswa lainnya yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung meneguk lidah gugup dan menatap Luhan dan siswa tadi was-was. Oh malang sekali siswa itu, semoga di selamat! Mungkin itulah perkataan yang sedang mereka pendam dalam hati. Sungguh, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu. Kalau tidak di bully, ya dihina-hina. Paling parah pasti di keluarkan dari sekolah kalau dirinya sudah di panggil Luhan secara pribadi.

"Kau, jam pelajaran ke 6 datanglah ke ruang penyimpanan bola, kau paham?" ucap Luhan dengan nada manis namun membunuh, menatap tajam ke arah siswa tadi.

"Tapi saya ada ulangan, _sunbae_." Tutur siswa tadi kalem dengan memandang Luhan polos.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

Si siswa itu kemudian menggeleng polos. Dan itu membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang masih setia menonton adegan tersebut melongo. Oh! Tentu saja anak itu terlihat tidak tahu dengan Luhan, ia saja tak mengetahui Luhan itu siapa.

"Aku, pemilik sekolah ini. Dan kau, jika tidak datang ke tempat penyimpanan bola, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Mengerti?" Luhan dengan tampang iblisnya memandang _namja_ di depannya sinis dan angkuh.

Dan ketika siswa itu mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah pemilik dari sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu, wajah langsung pucat pasi. Oh Tidak! Ia pernah mendengar bahwa pemilik sekolah ini memang sangat kejam dan menakutkan, namun ia sama sekali tak mengatahui bahwa _namja_ di depannya inilah sang pemilik. Apalagi dia baru saja membuat masalah dengannya. Oh tidak! Oh tidak! Sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Lihat saja, tangannya juga bergetar sangat hebat. Tubuhnya mulai panas dingin.

"_Good boy!_" Luhan tersenyum puas namun kesan sinis masih kentara di wajahnya ketika melihat reaksi siswa tadi mengangguk linglung. Lalu ia tarik tangannya ke arah kepala siswa tadi dan menepuk-nepuknya kemudian melenggang pergi diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Memandang prihatin siswa tadi dan melenggang pergi menyusul ketiga temannya ke cafeteria.

"Oh Tuhan! Matilah aku!" Pekik Siswa tadi jatuh berlutut dramatis. Membuat semua siswa-siswi yang tadi mematung menonton adegan mengerikan tadi langsung mendekati si siswa calon pembully-an Luhan prihatin. Beberapa mereka juga mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat seperti sedang turut berbela sungkawa (?).

**XXXX**

"Sehun-_ah_, kau ingin masuk ekstrakulikuler apa?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di cafeteria.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Memang itu penting?" Tanyanya cuek sambil menyeruput _orange juice_ nya.

"Kau tahu, Suho _Hyung_ menyuruhku mengambil salah satu ekstrakulikuler. Itu sangat diwajibkan bagi kelas satu dan dua" jelas Kai sambil menatap buku dengan hardcover berukuruan A4 namun isinya sangat sedikit. Tentu saja, dibuku itu hanya terdapat data-data semua ekstrakulikuler di SM International High School.

"Aku sedang malas ikut-ikut seperti itu, katakan pada _hyung_mu si Ketua Osis itu, aku malas mengikuti ekstrakulikuler" Jawab Sehun cuek sambil memakan makanannya.

"_Ya_! Kau mau aku dibunuh _hyung_ku!?" Protes Kai dengan tampang jengkel. Sedangkan Sehun hanya cuek dan lebih mementingkan makanan dan minumannya.

Kai pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memulai membaca kembali data-data ekstrakulikuler yang di berikan Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyeon, kakak kandung dari Kai.

Kini Luhan dan kawanannya sudah sampai di cafeteria. Seperti biasa mereka akan duduk di tempat duduk biasanya. Dekat candela yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan taman belakang yang luas. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika tahu ada orang lain yang mendudukinya. Dahi Luhan berkerut samar. Beraninya mereka duduk di kursi itu? Batin Luhan tak percaya.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya mereka perlu diberi pelajaran" tutur Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-_ah_, kita ke sana saja!" dengan ucapan terkhir Luhan, ketiga anak dibelakang Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan ke bangku favorit yang sudah di duduki oleh siswa baru pagi ini.

"_Ya!_" panggil Luhan dan Kai yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Namun sepertinya kedua orang saudara sepupu itu tak menggubrisnya. Reaksi tersebut kemudian membuat Luhan tertawa sinis. Apakah dua orang ini tuli atau tidak tahu dirinya sedang ada di depan Sehun dan Kai?

Dan Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain, "Braak!" memukul meja dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Sehun dan Kai memandang Luhan. Tak hanya mereka. Tapi semua siswa juga melihat ke arah Sehun, Kai dan Luhan. Salahkan saja gebrakan Luhan yang begitu keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras pula dan membuat para siswa terkejut lalu mencari sumber suara gebrakan tadi.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai jengkel karena merasa dirinya terganggu dengan kedatangan Luhan. Tak tahu dia kalau setelah ini hidupnya akan terancam karena berani-beraninya menantang Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kau sedang menduduki tempat siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata memicing, jangan lupa dengan suara dinginnya.

Kai terdiam, tampak berfikir. Kemudian sadar sesuatu, "Oh, ini bangkumu? _Mianhae_ aku duduk di sini, tapi…" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian tersenyum sinis," Aku duluan yang menempatinya."

Oh baik! Sepertinya anak ini sedang menantang Luhan. Mencari masalah dengannya _eoh_?

"Kau…sungguh berani!" Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manis tapi terlihat menghina, "Kau tahu aku siapa?"

Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan terdiam. Kemudian memandang Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Aku adalah pemilik sekolah ini! Dan kau berani-beraninya menduduki tempatku?" Lanjut Luhan dengan wajah menghina, "Hah! Kau sangat berani, bung!"

"Kenapa kalau aku berani_ eoh_? Kau akan mengeluarkanku?" Kai tersenyum sinis. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat menantang.

Sehun yang tadinya terdiam hanya menghela nafas. _Aissh, mereka sangat berisik_. Batin Sehun sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Wow! Kau memang pintar. Niatku memang begitu!" Jawab Luhan masih tersenyum iblis.

"Ya Sudah keluarkan saja." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, setelah sebelumnya meminum habis orange juice pesanannya.

Luhan yang mendangar penuturan Sehun langsung memandangnya tajam. Berani sekali dia menyela perkataannya pada orang lain?_ Tunggu? Dia murid baru? _Batin Luhan dengan dahi mengriyit.

"_Wae?_ Kau bilang ingin mengeluarkan kami? Ayo keluarkan!" Tantang Sehun dengan wajah tak kalah dingin dengan Luhan sekarang.

"Kau!" Luhan mulai geram, kemudian mendekati Sehun, mencengkram kerah Sehun hendak meninju pipi Sehun. Kai yang melihat sepupunya akan dipukul spontan berteriak. Namun belum sampai tangan Luhan mengenai pipi Sehun, sebuah tangan lain menahan lengannya.

"Hentikan, Luhan!" Titah sebuah suara _namja_ di belakang Luhan. Hal itu membuat Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan ketiga teman Luhan yang tadinya hanya diam melihat langsung memandang ke belakang. Terlihat sosok namja imut berpipi tembam dengan kedua temanya di belakang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Xi-xiumin?" Luhan yang begitu kaget melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah menahan lengannya untuk memukul wajah Sehun dan langsung mematung terkejut tak percaya.

"Hentikan Luhan!" Tutur _namja_ yang di panggil Xiumin tadi. Seketika, Luhan menarik tangannya dari Xiumin dengan kuat. Kemudian memandang Xiumin. Namun pandangannya tidak biasa. Pandangannya juga wajahnya memang terlihat dingin di depan Xiumin. Namun sorot matanya dari dalam terlihat begitu sedih melihat Xiumin. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan melepas pandangannya dan bergantian ke arah Sehun dan Kai, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian!"

Ucap Luhan final kemudian pergi begitu saja, disusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih berdiam diri di sana.

"Maafkan Luhan, dia memang begitu. Aku duluan _ne_?." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melenggang pergi menyusul ketiga sahabatnya.

Xiumin menatap kepergian Luhan dan kawan-kawannya lalu menatap Sehun dan Kai, "Kalian tak apa?" Tanyanya ramah.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam.

"Kalian murid baru itu kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Minseok panggil saja aku Xiumin, dan mereka Zhang Yixing dan Kim Jongdae" Ucap Xiumin sambil memperkenalkan kedua temannya di belakang.

"Panggil saja Chen!" celetuk sebuah suara tinggi di sebelah kanan Xiumin yang nama aslinya Kim Jongdae kemudian nyengir, "Dan dia panggil Lay!" Tunjuk Chen pada sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan nama asli Zhang yixing.

"Namaku Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai, dan orang disebelahku ini Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum lalu merangkul Sehun bangga. Yang hampir membuat Sehun terjingkat. Oh, tidak hanya terjingkat saja. Tapi hampir membuat jantung Sehun keluar dari tubuh. Seketika wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika di sentuh sepupunya.

"Maafkan Luhan _ne_? dia memang begitu." Kata Xiumin dengan wajah prihatin. Kai yang mendengar ucapan Xiumin hanya menggeleng pelan dan melepas rangkulannya dari Sehun. Hal itu ternyata membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa karena tangan Kai di bahunya tiba-tiba ditarik kembali.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah biasa diberlakukan seperti itu!" Kata Kai sumringah, "Benarkan, Sehun?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun ia memandang Kai. Lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya Luhan tak jadi memukul Sehun tadi. Kalau sampai memukul Sehun, dipastikan, _namja_ berkekuatan es itu akan membekukan tangan Luhan. Hah! Berani-beraninya si _namja_ berwajah cantik itu memukul wajahnya yang tampan!

_Ah! Apa? Cantik? Yang benar saja!_ Dengus Sehun dalam hati. Bagus, pikirannya kembali tidak normal karena Luhan!

**XXXX**

Kim min joon, nama seorang siswa laki-laki yang tadi sewaktu istirahat bertemu dan disuruh Luhan ke tempat penyimpanan bola kini sudah di tempat yang Luhan suruh. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika menyentuh kenop pintu. Dia merasakan sangat ketakutan sekarang. Hidupnya terancam bung!

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka. Semakin Min Joon ketakutan. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Luhan _Hyung_ menunggumu disana!" Ujarnya dingin lalu sedikit minggir agar Min Joon bisa lewat dan mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan _sunbaenim_" Panggil Min Joon pada Luhan kini tengah duduk di kursi plastik di depannya. Sedangkan Luhan menghadap ke samping.

"Berdirila di depan tembok itu!" Suruh Luhan sambil menunjuk arah tembok yang berjarak 4 meter darinya. Wajah Luhan sendiri kini sangat terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, sehingga mau tak mau Min Joon langsung patuh berjalan dengan perasaan takut ke tembok yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-_yah_! Ambilkan aku bola tenis!" Titah Luhan setelah melihat Min Joon sudah berdiri di depan tembok. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perintah Luhan langsung tanba babibu mengambil boneka tenis satu kardus , berjalan ke arah Luhan. Setelah itu memberikan satu bola ke Luhan.

"_S-sunbae_ mau apa?" Tanya Min Joon takut-takut, namun hanya dijawab senyuman Luhan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main" Jawab Luhan santai kemudian tanpa terduga melemparkan bola tenis tepat ke lutut Min Joon dengan kencang.

Sontak itu membuat Min Joon kaget dan terpekik sakit, "AAAAA!"

Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia ambil satu bola lagi dari dalam kardus di bawa Kyungsoo. Dan melempar satu kali lagi tepat di lengan Min Joon.

Jujur Kyungsoo memang dalam hati tidak tega, namun dia tidak memperduli perasaan itu, pandangannya dingin tanpa perasaan ke arah Min Joon.

'_Sialan!'_ Lemparan Luhan kini mulai lebih kencang mengenai bahu Min Joon. Mata Luhan berkilat-kilat marah ketika mendengar rintihan Min Joon dan semakin melempari _namja_ malang itu dengan bola tenis.

"Dasar Lemah!" Terus melempar, Luhan semakin merasa marah. Entah kenapa dia semarah hari ini ketika mengerjai seseorang. Apakah ini karena Min Joon yang terus merintih dan berteriak? Tentu tidak. Luhan pasti sangat senang mengerjai orang seperti itu, bahkan dia akan tertawa-tawa melihat orang yang ia bully kesakitan. Namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia terus mengumpat dan melempar Min Joon dengan bola tennis semakin kencang.

Ini semua karena kejadian tadi makan siang. Kenapa Xiumin menampakkan wajahnya lagi di depan Luhan? Mau membuat Luhan sakit lagi? Setelah meninggalkannya dan mencampakkannya? Apa Mau Xiumin sekarang? Jujur, Luhan merindukan Xiumin. Ia ingin memeluk Xiumin ketika melihat wajah _namja_ baozi itu, akan tetapi teringat bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu telah mencampakkannya, Luhan menjadi sangat emosi.

"Kau sangat lemah! Dasar, begini saja sudah menangis?!" Teriak Luhan marah ke arah Min Joon yang mulai menitikkan air mata ketakutan, "Kau _namja_ atau _yeoja_ hah!" Luhan tanpa perasaan melempar bolanya kembali tepat kepipi Min Joon.

Tentu saja itu membuat Min Joon kesakitan tapi Luhan tak peduli. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang lagi, namun dalam otaknya tertuju pada sosok 2 orang yang baru saja dia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Sehun yang berani-beraninya menantangnya. Oh bagus! Mood nya semakin buruk. Apa lagi mengingat perbuatan Oh Sehun yang sok di depannya! Ingin rasanya Luhan membakar wajah Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Sialan!" Umpat Luhan lagi kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melewati Kyungsoo yang masih membawa kardus bola, keluar dari dalam ruang penyimpanan Bola.

"Luhan-_hyung_…." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan bola mata mengikuti sosok Luhan yang semakin tak terlihat. Kemudian, matanya berubah sendu. Menatap kepergian Luhan, membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Entah kenapa.

**TBC**

**A/n:**

**A/n:**

Kayaknya tebece nya ga elit banget.

Ini chap udah aku panjangin. Moga2 berkenan ya T.T

Mian buat kecewa *mewek gedhe*  
terima kasih juga bawat reviewer ini fic.

Kalian bener-bener penyemangatku.

Gomawo ya

ini juga udah aku betulin kata-katanya. mungkin masih ada typo maaf ya?

**sehunnoona**: siap! Ini udah lanjut XD

**crimsonRED96** : iya, makasih kritiknya lho J, ini masih kepanjangan gak? Masih perkenalan soalnya. Hihihi. Oke.

**hunhanminute** : Beneran serius? Suer? Makasih banyak chingu XD. Iya mungkin bisa jadi hembusan angin salju (?) dan melelehkan es, bukan api lho! Ratingnya dinaikin? Insya Allah deh ya saya belum bisa bikin NC nih hohoho XD. Oke ini udah lanjut.

**Meriska-Lim** : oke, makasih lho :D, siap. Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah follow ^,^

**LayChen Love Love 2** : oke ini udah lanjut. Chen nyempil dikit :P, tapi chap depan di banyakin, tenang aja. Hohohoho :D

**HyunRa** : yap. Sehun pake es tuh hehe. Asal-usulnya udah aku kasih tahu kan di chap ini? Oke ini udah lanjut.

**BaekLuluDeer** : oke udah lanjut chingu!

**Hunforhan **: gomawo :D ini udah lanjut hehe.

**Lu-ie **: iya, sama. Menurut saya, selamanya uke juga bisa bersifat namja tulen (?) ngga selalu manis, polos dll. Oke ini udah lanjut XD

**BabyHimmie** : oke, ini udah lanjut ^^

**Oh Xiaolu**: hidup hunhan! Oke ini udah lanjut! Semangat!

**hunhan hunhan 3** : sama, banyak tugas juga. Minggu depan udah UAS nih :P, ini udah cepet dan dipanjangin lho :D

**aysndrEXO** : bener banget. Suka sama Frozen juga ya? Hohoho. Sehun marganya tetep 'Oh' kok. Oke, ini udah aku cepetin hihihi :D

**kkaebsong** : beneran? Gomawo lho ya. Hihihi. Oke saran diterima. Tapi Hunhan sama Kaisoo nya mulai terlihat agak belakangan. Gpp kan? Gomawo :D

**RZHH 261220** : okay, ini udah lanjut :D

**irnaaa90 **: nggak kok. Yang punya Cuma Sehun. Dia itu setengah alien setengah manusia. Ini udah lanjut yaa.

**lisnana1** : oke chingu! Siapp! Ini udah lanjut XD

**Ninnonhun **: bisa dong. Di chap ini udah diceritain dikit kan? Okee ini udah lanjut yaaaa XD

**sehunie'shan** : beneran? Gomawo lho. Oke ini udah lanjut bro XD

**_nah, makasih banget yang udah review!_**

Kalian penyemangat aku update cukup cepet, padahal bentar lagi ujian.

Oya mungkin saya bisa update 2 minggu lagi karena harus ada ujian praktek sama UAS

Maklum udah kelas 12 XD

Dan sekali lagi **MAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW MAUPUN FAVORITE FF INI!**

*capslock jebol*

Tanpa kalian fc ini ga ada apa-apanya.

Oke gitu aja dari saya.

Sampai jumpa kembali.

At least,** Mind to review guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**[FROZEN]**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Jong Kyudo

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Family

Main Pair : HUNHAN!

With official Pair

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, seorang _namja_ berwajah imut, cantik dan tampan sekaligus itu kini tengah duduk termenung di sebuah kursi lingkaran yang menempel pada tembok. Kakinya ia tekuk dan mengangkatnya di atas kursi. Kedua tangan ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepala dengan mata menatap kosong kayu berwarna merah di atasnya.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Terlihat bahwa dirinya sedang kesal saat ini.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Sampai kapan kau berwajah suntuk seperti itu?" Protes Chanyeol yang tak kuasa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya saat ini yang terlihat mirip orang sedang putus asa.

"Yeollie, jangan ganggu Luhan _Hyung_, dia sedang_ bad mood_!" sergah Baekhyun, _namja_ berwajah sadis namun manis ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Kekasih sekaligus sahabat dari Chanyeol itu sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuannya dari belakang.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya padanya!"Dengus Chanyeol sembari menggesek-gesekkan dagu ke bahu Baekhyun, membuat Si empu bahu terkikik geli lalu mengelus-ngelus rambut Chanyeol sayang.

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih terdiam. Memikirkan gejolak panas hati dan pikirannya karena masalah tadi di sekolah yang menghantuinya.

_Aissh_! Kenapa dia harus melihat Xiumin lagi? Belum lagi sudah ada 2 anak baru yang sudah berani melawannya. Ck! Luhan benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan dua anak baru itu.

"_Ya_! Kyungie! Sampai kapan kau bermain PSP itu!" Sungut Baekhyun karena makin jengah melihat Kyungsoo, namja imut berekspresi (sok)_ cool_ itu terus saja memainkan PSPnya. Belum lagi suara dari PSP itu sendiri sangat berisik. Dengan suara-suara efek orang yang tengah melakukan pertarungan sengit membuat Baekhyun terganggu untuk melakukan hal-hal mesra bersama Chanyeol.

"Bilang saja kau terganggu dengan suara PSP ku" jawab Kyungsoo cuek namun tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

"_Aissh_! Kau ini benar-benar!" Rutuk Baekhyun jengkel namun Chanyeol yang tanggap dengan kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek tersebut langsung memeluknya makin erat dan mencium pipi _namja_ bereyeliner itu. Hal tersebut rupanya sangat ampuh membuat bibir Baekhyun yang cemberut kembali tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kemudian sedikit mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP ke arah pasangan Chanbaek yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan depannya.

"Cih! Kalian menjijikan!" Ucap Kyungsoo tajam ke arah pasangan di sebelahnya.

"_Ya_! Suatu hari kau pasti akan merasakan hal-hal seperti ini kalau punya kekasih!" Sambar Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Namun _namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum mengejek sembari kembali berkonsentrasi dengan _game_-nya, hingga tiba-tiba saja Luhan bergerak dari kursi lalu berdiri.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, bisa antarkan aku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Malah asyik membenahi rambutnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"Membelikan kado perkenelan untuk anak baru!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepala lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Namun _namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya diam, mematikan PSP nya lalu mengikuti Luhan tanpa banyak bicara lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadi keempat sekawan tersebut. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kebingungan melihat aksi 2 orang sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah tanpa arti ketika tak melihat 2 sahabatnya yang pergi setelah pintu tertutup.

"Mumpung mereka sedang pergi dan ku pastikan pulang terlambat, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Usul Chanyeol tiba-tiba kepada Baekhyun dengan seringai mesum, tak luput dengan tangannya yang mulai menggranyangi kulit dalam perut Baekhyun yang tertutup kemeja seragam. _Hell_! Sejak kapan tangan nakal Chanyeol menyusup di kemeja Baekhyun?

"Ya! Dasar Tiang Listrik Mesum!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel kemudian memukul-mukul tangan kekasihnya dari perutnya berharap _namja_ tiang listrik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sebelum sesuatu dari tubuh namja manis itu bergejolak untuk meminta lebih dari di sentuh dari Chanyeol. Yah bisa diartikan sebelum tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri dan menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

Namun na'as, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti kalau menyangkut menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, _namja_ yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sebulan lalu.

**XXXX**

Terlihat kini Sehun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hal tersebut juga menandakan bahwa sosok Oh Sehun tersebut baru saja melakukan ritual mandi segar di malam hari yang dingin. Mungkin semua orang akan sangat malas bila harus mandi bila suhu malam ini sangat dingin. Atau paling tidak mereka akan menggunakan air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh mereka yang kotor karena aktivitas seharian ini.

Namun tidak untuk Sehun. _Namja_ berkulit pucat ini malah menyukai air dingin. Ia lebih suka mandi dengan air dingin. Kalau perlu ia bisa membuat air di kamar mandi seperti es.

Omong-omong tentang es, kini Sehun tengah menatap tangannya tanpa ekspresi. Ah! Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang mengganjal melihat tangannya itu. Ia kan sedang tidak memakai gelang yang biasanya menahan kekuatannya agar tak keluar tanpa ia kendalikan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sedikit bermain dengan kekuatannya sekarang? Mumpung si hitam yang selalu protes kalau ia menggunakan kekuatannya tengah pergi membeli makanan diluar.

Perlahan dengan pasti, Sehun berdiri dari ranjangnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju candela besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon apartemen.

Ia geser perlahan pintu candela kaca tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. Lalu ia pandangi langit malam yang begitu penuh cahaya bintang diantara kegelapan.

Senyuman terukir di bibir. Kemudian ia siapkan telapak tangannya terbuka megadah sejajar dengan perutnya. Dan tak beberapa lama ia melihat tangannya bercahaya, mengeluarkan sinar biru berputar-putar indah diatas tangannya. Lalu ia lemparkan tangannya ke atas bersamaan dengan cahayanya yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik bercahaya. Tak hanya satu kupu-kupu, begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang ia buat dari es berterbangan keatas namun langsung menghilang 10 detik kemudian.

Tak puas dengan kupu-kupu, Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu membuat kembang api kecil di atas langit dengan cahaya biru es nya. Menerangi di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang ada di atas.

Setelah itu ia membuat seperti patung es berbentuk abstrak melingkar di sisi-sisi balkon. Lalu membuatnya bersinar terang.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik suara seorang _namja_ tepat di belakang Sehun, membuat Sehun hampir berjingkat kaget dan langsung menghancurkan semua es nya. Seketika kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan tanpa sengaja, tangannya bergerak reflek memutar dengan masih ada bundaran cahaya es melayang di sekitar tangannya. Tanpa di duga, cahaya es di tangannya terlempar ke arah Kai dengan cepat.

Jelas hal itu membuat mata Sehun terbelalak. Apalagi Kai yang kini melotot lebar saat es tersebut akan mengenai wajahnya. Dengan cepat kilat Kai langsung menuduk jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya, dibarengi suara dentuman cukup keras ditembok.

"Kai!" Pekik Sehun khawatir setengah mati bercampur rasa bersalah ketika melihat Kai yang berjongkok dengan wajah ketakutan. _Namja_ berkulit sangat putih langsung mendekati sepupunya.

"Gwenchana?"

_Namja_ hitam itu kemudian memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu hampir merenggut nyawanya eoh?. Dan oh! Lihatlah tembok belakang yang menjadi korban keganasan Sehun. Meskipun tak berlubang tetap saja membekas besar membentuk lingkaran juga retak di sana-sini. Setelah kejadian ini pasti banyak tetangga yang menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen mereka karena suara dentuman keras dan jangan lupa sedikit getaran yang terjedi ketika tembok tersebut bertabrakan langsung dengan kekuatan Sehun.

"_Aissh_! Bisakah kau hati-hati dan kendalikan kekuatanmu? Aku hampir mati, kau tahu?" Sungut Kai kemudian berdiri dengan dibantu Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

"_Mianhae_" Ucap Sehun sambil cengengesan dan memegang lengan Kai.

Dan nyesss!

"Ya! Pakai gelangmu! Tanganmu dingin bodoh!" Rutuk Kai jengkel sambil menarik kembali lengannya dari tangan Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Ups! Mian!" setelah itu cepat –cepat Sehun mengambil gelangnya dan memakainya sebelum sepupunya yang sangat cerewet itu mengomel terus-menerus.

**XXXX**

Lagi. Lagi-lagi kesialan datang pada sosok tinggi tampan berkulit putih hampir menjurus ke albino yang kini tengah berdiri di depan loker yang dipinjamkan sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, sial. Oh astaga. Wajahnya kini nampak gelap karena menahan kesal setelah mendapatkan kesialan. Bagus! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengobrak-abrik loker barunya? Buku-buku pelajaran yang kemarin terakhir ia lihat tampak rapi nan indah kini tampak lecek dan sobek-sobek? Bau sampah pula. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan bahwa lokernya berisi tulisan-tulisan tak penting yang ditulis dengan _pilox_? Dan tulisan itu terdiri dari "_Dasar pecundang_", "_Kau tak pantas sekolah disini_", "_dasar tidak tahu sopan-santun_", "Anak kurang ajar", "_F*ck you_", "_Go to hell_" dan masih banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan kotor nan tidak penting yang membuat mata Sehun sakit untuk sekedar membacanya.

Tak lama dengan keterguncangannya, Sehun menghela nafas lemah. Tak ada gunanya juga ia marah 'kan? pelakunya saja siapa ia tak tahu. Dan ia pun mulai berfikir sekarang, siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini padanya? Apakah orang jahat itu ada masalah dengannya? Setidaknya kalau ada masalah harus diselesaikan secara jantan. Tidak seperti pecundang begini. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya lantang dan membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Sehun tentang "_Siapa-dalang-dari-semua-ini_".

"Sehun!" ternyata suara itu berasal dari Kai yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan raut wajah seperti sedang kesal. Ah! Tidak seperti lagi, Kai memang tengah kesal setengah mati sekarang. Kemudian Sehun dengan santainya menoleh ke arah Kai. Dengan tampang datarnya ia menghadap ke arah Kai.

Sedangkan Kai terdiam setelah melihat loker Sehun. Ekspresinya melongo tak percaya melihat loker Sehun yang mirip kapal pecah.

"Wah! Lokermu sama parahnya denganku!" Ucap Kai dengan wajah tak percaya, mirip anak kecil yang baru saja melihat pertunjukan sulap.

Sehun kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan. Ayolah! Di saat begini Kai masih bisa membandingkan mana yang lebih parah lokernya?

"Tak salah lagi, pelakunya pasti keempat _namja_ sok berkuasa itu!" rutuk Kai setelah memandangi loker Sehun dengan rahang mengeras menahan amarahnya, "Cih! Mereka lah yang pecundang!"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya hela nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita bisa beli barang-barang yang rusak lagi. Sekarang kita masuk kelas saja. Sebentar lagi bel" Usul Sehun dengan nada cuek dan datar. Kemudian mengambil beberapa buku yang masih bisa digunakan lalu memakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sedangkan Kai hanya memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan lebih tak percaya lagi.

"_Omo_! Bagaimana ia masih bisa bersantai seperti itu. Ya Tuhan!" Kata Kai entah pada siapa dengan wajah masih menampakan raut ketakpercayaan.

"Oh! Dia datang, dia datang!" bisik-bisik para siswa di kelas 2-B ketika Sehun memasuki kelasnya. Namun Sehun terlihat cuek-cuek saja ketika merasakan para siswa di sana memandanginya. Dan pandangan mereka ada yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang kasihan, ada yang sinis, ada yang datar, dan ada juga yang terkikik geli memandang Sehun.

Apalagi sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah candela. Ia hanya memandang sinis sosok Sehun. Wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat imut bersamaan itu menyorotkan rasa kepuasan tersendiri. Ditambah ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang menghampiri bangkunya. Em…sepertinya tidak bisa dianggap bangku. Karena tempat duduk mejanya kini sudah tak berbentuk. Kaki meja yang hilang 2. Kursi yang terbalik dan 1 kakinya tak ada. Belum lagi tulisan-tulisan yang ditulis dengan _pilox_, coretan-coretan dimana-mana. Astaga! Ini benar-benar membuat Sehun makin kesal saja. Namun meskipun marah begitu yang yang ada hanya raut wajah datar yang tercetak di wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya Lee _Seonsangnim _masuk dan melihat sosok Sehun yang hendak keluar.

"Anda mau kemana Tuan Oh?" Tanya Lee _Seosangnim _mengriyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sehun hendak keluar kelasnya.

"Cari tempat duduk yang layak." Jawab Sehun cuek kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lee _Seosangnim_ saat setelah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menjaga sedikit kesopanan.

Sedangkan _seosangnim_ tersebut memandang Sehun yang berlalu kemudian memandang bangku salah satu murid barunya.

"Astaga! Pasti ini ulahnya!" Gumam Lee _Seosangnim_ sambil menghela nafas panjang dan melirik sosok Luhan yang kini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menikmati tidur paginya yang tertunda.

**XXXX**

Tak disangka-sangka, ketika Sehun hendak ke gudang mencari bangku yang masih bisa dipakai di daerah sekitar hutan belakang sekolah, ia melihat sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kulitnya yang gelap dan tubuh tak kalah tinggi dengannya sedang mengangkat bangku-bangku keluar dari gudang. Tunggu! Bukankah itu Kai? Kenapa ia ada disini? Sedang mencari bangku? Oh! Jangan-jangan nasibnya sama seperti Sehun?

Lalu tanpa banyak piker Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Kai setelah terlonjak kaget ketika merasa ada tangan dingin yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Kai kira tadi adalah Hantu. Karena sentuhannya sedingin es!

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun sembari memandangi Kai lalu melihat-lihat isi gudang tempat bangku-bangku tersimpan.

"Yah, ulah si penguasa sekolah, siapa lagi?" Jawab Kai sambil mengendikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya memilih-milih bangku yang masih bagus untuk didudukinya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka!" Sungut Kai sembari masuk ke dalam gudang kembali.

Sehun masih terdiam. Memandang sosok Kai yang kini tengah berusaha mengangkat-angkat bangku di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Entah kenapa melihat Kai seperti ini jadi membuatnya sedikit merasa….sakit?

Aisssh…kenapa Kai juga ikut di bully begini? Memang sih dulu yang menyahuti pertengkaran dengan penguasa sekolah adalah Kai. Hanya saja Sehun serasa tidak ikhlas kalau sepupunya juga mengalami masa sulit seperti ini di sekolah. Belum lagi Kai dulu juga sangat menginginkan sekolah disini untuk mengimbangi _Hyung_ya, Kim Joonmyeon. Baiklah, Kai adalah sosok yang sangat mengagumi _hyung_nya itu. Bagaimana tidak kagum? Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang ketua OSIS, juara olimpiade Kimia internasional? Disegani guru-guru disana, baik, ramah, bijaksana, dewasa pula. Keluarga Kai juga sangat membanggakan sosok Kim Joonmyeon. Dan semua sifat dari Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho itu sangat kontras dengan Kai yang berandalan, suka menghabiskan uang dan susah diatur. Namun jangan salah, Kai ini adalah sosok yang jenius. Berbeda dengan Suho yang hanya pintar dan rajin. Kai itu benar-benar jenius. Hanya saja sifat negative Kai yang lebih mendominasi. Pernah waktu SMP Kai masuk dalam kelas olimpiade Fisika, namun ia tak ingin melanjutkan lomba olimpiade lebih dari tingkat seluruh Korea Selatan. Wajar saja karena ia tak suka membaca buku. Dan kini Kai ingin mengejar _hyung_nya karena sebuah janji. Dan Sehun sendiri juga tak paham dengan janji tersebut. Yang jelas Kai ingin melampaui kakaknya suatu hari nanti. Ia juga berusaha tidak menyusahkan orang tua dan _hyung_nya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Sehun saja. Yah, meskipun sama artinya menyusahkan Sehun sendiri.

Walaupun begitu keluarga Kai juga masih membiayai anak bungsunya itu. Berlebih malah uang yang dikirim. Namun Kai hanya menggunakan sebagian saja. Lainnya Kai tabung saja untuk kebetuhan lain yang mendesak dan sangat penting saja.

"Ya! Jangan melamun! Bisakah kau bantu aku membawa bangku-bangku ini?" Teriak Kai di dalam gudang yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang sosok Kai.

"Ah _ne_!" Jawab Sehun cepat kemudian menyusul Kai yang tengah kerepotan membenahi bangkunya.

"geser itu kesana!" Tunjuk Kai pada salah satu bangku. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum sambil menggeser bangkunya sesuai perintah Kai.

Ah…ada untungnya juga kalau Kai ada di dekatnya saat ini. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki seorang teman dan membuatnya nyaman dan senang, meskipun Kai terkadang menyusahkan.

**XXXX**

"Aku dengar Luhan sudah keterlaluan pada kalian? Benarkah?" Tanya Xiumin pada Kai dan Sehun ketika mereka tengah menikmati jam-jam istirahatnya.

Kai dan Sehun hanya saling pandang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin sambil menghela nafas.

"Sifatnya benar-benar tak berubah" celetuk Lay kemudian menyendokkan makanan dari piring lalu melahapnya nikmat.

"Aku rasa kalian harus bersabar menghadapinya." Chen _namja_ yang duduk di depan Sehun pun angkat bicara.

"Kami sudah terlalu bersabar. Mereka itu benar-benar iblis berbadan manusia!" Umpat Kai kesal setengah mati sembari menyendok makanannya kasar.

Xiumin kemudian memandang Sehun dan Kai bergantian, "Kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa membantu kalian."

"Tidak perlu, kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jawab Kai kemudian menaruh sendoknya di atas nasi yang masih tersisa di piring.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiam diri, menekuni sendoknya yang beradu dengan piring berisi nasi dan lauk.

"Oya, aku dengar kita mendapatkan guru baru." Celetuk Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya, "Mereka guru pengganti sementara. Kalau tidak salah guru Kimia dan Fisika!"

"_Eoh_? Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Chen sedikit heran pada Lay. Bukankah Lay itu kadang sedikit ketinggalan zaman mengenai informasi baru di sekolahnya?

"Aku dengar kabar dari teman-teman lain. Mereka adalah guru-guru muda. Mereka juga seorang professor dan ilmuwan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kris dan Tao"

"Uhuk!" tepat ketika Lay menyebut dua nama dari guru baru pengganti tersebut langsung membuat Sehun terkejut dan merasa ada lauk yang tiba-tiba menyangkut di kerongkongannya. Tak hanya Sehun yang terkejut, Kai pun juga begitu. Hampir saja _namja_ berkulit gelap tersebut menyemburkan air mineralnya ke muka Lay karena saking kagetnya.

"_Omo_! Kalian kenapa?" Kaget Xiumin kemudian langsung menyodorkan air mineralnya ke arah Sehun yang masih setia batuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Kami tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kai lalu mengusap bibirnya.

"_Gomawo_" Ucap Sehun lalu mengembalikan air meniralnya ke arah Xiumin. Setelah itu Kai dan Sehun kembali berpandangan. Mereka seperti sedang membaca pikiran lawan pandang masing-masing. Ekspresi wajah keduanya juga sangat sulit diartikan.

"Hei kalian berdua!" kemudian sebuah suara seseorang yang ditakuti sekaligus di kagumi di SM _International High School_ menyapa gedang telinga Kai dan Sehun bahkan seluruh orang yang berada di _cafeteria_. Sontak Kai yang sangat mengenali suara tersebut dan sangat membenci suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Luhan langsung memandang ke arah penguasa sekolah itu sarkastik.

"Mau apa lagi? Belum puas mengerjai kami?" Todong Kai dengan suara lantang dan tak lupa dengan gerakannya yang berdiri tiba-tiba makin membuat orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya terkejut-kejut.

Sedangkan Luhan masih dengan senyum sinisnya memandang Kai dengan tatapan mengejek. Kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih asyik merapikan piringnya.

"Lihat teman-teman! tuan putri sedang membersihkan makanannya!" Ejek Luhan terhadap Sehun lalu diikuti senyum sinis dari 3 kawannya. Baekhyun, D.O dan Chanyeol.

"Perlu ku bantu membersihkan?" Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun, hendak mengambil piringnya.

Xiumin yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini langsung menahan tangan Luhan sebelum menumpahkan sisa kuah dari makanan ke arah Sehun.

"Hentikan Luhan!" Sergah Xiumin dengan nada tajam. Luhan kemudian memandang Xiumin. Pandangan yang sebelumnya mengejek kini berubah menjadi sorotan kebencian. Setelahnya dihempaskan tangan Xiumin kasar agar lepas dari tangannya.

"Lepas kan aku!" Ucap Luhan lalu memandang tangan yang baru saja di sentuh Xiumin dengan jijik kemudian memandang Sehun dan menarik kerahnya kasar.

"Ya! Lepaskan Sehun!" Teriak Kai hendak mendekati Luhan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sehun namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari Kai.

Sehun sendiri hanya mampu berdiri dan menatap Luhan datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"Oh! Kau menantangku _eoh_?" Ledek Luhan kemudian tertawa sinis. Namun Sehun tetap pada posisi dan ekspresinya. Datar, dingin dan menantang. Hal itu ternyata membuat emosi Luhan tersulut. Bagi _namja_ panguasa sekolah itu rasanya seperti diinjak-injak harga dirinya. Entah kenapa sorot mata Sehun yang datar membuat dirinya terasa tertusuk. Bahkan membuat hatinya hilang kendali.

"Kau!" Teriak Luhan marah ke arah Sehun, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan tak lama kemudian, Luhan mulai mengayunkan tangannya yang mengepal itu ke wajah Sehun.

"_Ya!_" Pekik Kai tak terima ketika melihat sepupunya akan dipukul. Ia sudah mencoba memberontak namun tenaganya kalah dengan pertahanan Chanyeol.

Hendak Xiumin, Lay dan Chen ingin menolong, namun terlambat. Tangan Luhan yang mengepal hendak memukul wajah Sehun itu telah di tahan oleh tangan Sehun itu sendiri. Tunggu? Ditahan?

Luhan begitu terkejut ketika tangannya telah ditahan apalagi kini tanganya diputar oleh Sehun ke arah punggung Luhan sendiri. Dan setelah itu Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya ke arah candela besar di _cafeteria_ tersebut dan menyudutkannya di sana. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga menahan kaki Luhan dengan kakinya yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Luhan. Tubuh mereka juga hampir menempal satu sama lain. Tak ayal hal itu membuat siswa-siswi di _cafeteria_ terkejut. Beberapa siswa di luar _cafeteria_ yang tahu akan kejadian ini langsung berhamburan masuk dan melihat aksi nekad Sehun menyudutkan sang Raja Sekolah, Luhan.

Tak hanya siswa-siswi disana yang terkejut Luhan tambah terkejut lagi ketika menyadari bila wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 3 cm dari wajah dingin dan datar dari Sehun dan mampu menahannya. Ia juga mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang terasa….dingin?

Namun tak lama Luhan kemudian tersenyum sinis kembali. Salah satu tangannya menahan bahu Sehun.

"Kau….benar-benar berani kawan" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun seperti sedang membersihkan bahu Sehun dari kotoran.

"Kau tahu, ini hanya permulaan penyiksaan dariku untukmu dari temanmu. Aku tak main-main untuk segera menendang kalian dari sekolah ini. Dan ah! Juga _hyung_ dari temanmu itu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya! Kim Joonmyeon si ketua OSIS. Aku juga bisa menendangnya dari sekolah ini. Kau ingat, aku pemilik dan kepala sekolah di sekolah ini." Tutur Luhan sinis dengan nada sok manis yang membuat Sehun terkejut juga makin terseulut amarahnya. Ah! Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah _namja_ di depannya. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Suho tak pernah mencari masalah dengan Luhan. Kenapa ia dibawa-bawa? Lalu Kai? Dikeluarkan. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Luhan tak boleh mngeluarkan 2 orang itu. Sungguh! Jika hal tersebut dilakukan Luhan, pasti keluarga Kim akan sangat kecewa. Kecewa berat malah. Apalagi keluarga Kim sudah dianggap keluarga Sehun sendiri. Dan bila mereka kecewa itu akan membuat Sehun lebih kecewa dan menyesal lagi karena tak bisa menjaga Kim bersaudara.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin dan menatap mata Luhan tajam.

Entah kenapa sorot mata Sehun lagi-lagi membuat hati Luhan tertusuk lebih dalam. Sempat pula Luhan membatu sebentar. Namun perasaan itu langsung terhapuskan dengan sifat angkuh dari Luhan sendiri.

Segeralah senyum sinis Luhan tercetak jelas di bibirnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding basket? Jika aku kalah, kalian bertiga tidak akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi-" Sehun terdiam menyimak seluruh perkataan Luhan dengan jelas juga menunggunya untuk melanjutkan, "-Bila aku menang, aku ingin Kau menuruti semua perintahku, dan temanmu juga _hyung_nya tidak akan aku keluarkan. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terpaku mendengar tantangan dari Luhan. Apa? Bila dia kalah dia akan menjadi pembantu? Atau malah akan jadi budak? Yang benar saja!

Tapi…kalau dia tak ikut tantangan Luhan maka kedua orang yang ia anggap penting dalam hidupnya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dan setelah itu Sehun melepas pertahanannya dari Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya mundur sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!" ucap Sehun dengan nada masih sama dinginnya seperti sebelumnya namun ada tambahan nada percaya diri yang cukup kuat dalam kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar tantangannya di terima oleh Sehun. Hahahaha. Apakah _namja_ albino di depannya ini tak tahu bahwa dia adalah kapten basket di sekolah?

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa kau gila _eoh_? Jangan diterima!" Pekik Kai yang masih setia ditahan Chanyeol dan masih setia memberontak. Oh, rupanya _namja_ berkulit tan itu juga mendengar tantangan dari Luhan untuk Sehun. Ah! Tidak hanya Kai saja, namun semua yang berkumpul di _cafeteria_ itu mendengarnya. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi disana sudah memandang pandangan putus asa ke arah Sehun. Ayolah, Luhan itu kapten basket. Ia juga ahli hampir semua olah raga terutama basket dan sepak bola. Menantang Luhan tanding basket itu sama saja menantang maut!

Namun sedikit dari mereka juga masih ada yang mendukung Sehun. Siapa tahu bila Sehun juga ahli dalam olah raga basket dan mendapat keberuntungan begitu?

Akan tetapi sepertinya Sehun tak mempermasalahkan penglihatan-penglihatan dari siswa-siswi disana. Yang jelas dalam otaknya sudah tertanam kalau dia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sedangkan Luhan masih tersenyum sinis sambil membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit kusut karena Sehun.

**XXXX**

Terlihat kini lapangan basket SM _International High School_ sedang ramai-ramainya karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan fenomenal antara Raja Sekolah dengan Pangeran Es (sebutan untuk Sehun dari fans-fans barunya di sekolah). Padahal saat ini bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu. Tapi para siswa nampaknya tak peduli dan memilih menonton pertandingan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_, jangan paksakan dirimu!" Ucap Kai khawatir sambil menerima Blazer hitam alamameter sekolah dari Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Kai. Ia malah sibuk merenggangkan dasinya dan mengeluarkan bajunya dari dalam celana seragam. Setelah itu ia melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum bertanding dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"_Ya_! Kau ini, jangan sok cool begitu! _Aissh_!" Umpat Kai kesal karena di diamkan oleh Sehun sejak tadi.

Lalu tak lama kemudian bunyi peluit terdengar menggema di lapangan terbuka tersebut. Anak-anak yang masih berdiri langsung segera mengambil tempat untuk melihat pertandingan.

Terlihat di seberang Sehun ada Luhan yang sudah melepas dasinya. Tak lupa kemeja seragam ada yang keluar ada yang sebagian masih terlihat di dalam celana seragam.

Park Chanyeol, yang kini berperan sebagai wasit sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil membawa bola basket.

Luhan dan Sehun kemudian berjalan dengan rileks ke arah Chanyeol. Wajah mereka terlihat penuh keyakinan. Hal itu terlihat dari Luhan yang terus tersenyum sedangkan Sehun yang hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar.

Mereka bedua juga tepat berhenti bersamaan di kanan kiri Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan peluit dan tangannya sudah ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bola.

Mata Chanyeol bergantian memandang Luhan dan Sehun. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan bola lalu meniup peluit menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Sontak hal itu langsung membuat Sehun dan Luhan langsung melompat dan memukul bola ke daerah lawan. Dan tangan yang sudah memukul bola duluan adalah Sehun dan langsung men_dribble_ ke arah _ring_ Luhan.

Namun Luhan sendiri dengan cepat memutar kakinya dan menyusul Sehun. Tangannya hampir menyentuh bola sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat Sehun menghindar, lalu men_dribble_ bolanya tepat di _ring_ Luhan dan melakukan _under ring_.

Tepat saat itu bola benar-benar masuk _ring_ dan Sehun mendapatkan 2 point! Luhan masih 0.

Hal itu ternyata membuat para penonton berteriak. Sebagian juga kaget. Rupa-rupanya Sehun bisa melakukan olah raga basket? Sepertinya akan menarik.

Luhan kemudian memandang _ring_nya. Kemudian tersenyum sinis. Mereka kembali bertanding dengan Sehun yang masih memegang bola dan men_dribble_nya. Namun Luhan telah menghadangnya. Dan ketika ada sedikit kesempatan Luhan langsung merebut bola basket dari Sehun dengan gerakan cepat lalu berlari gesit menuju _ring_ Sehun dan langsung memasukannya dengan _under ring_ dan mendapatkan _point_ yang sama dengan Sehun.

Kai yang melihat pertandingan di depan matanya mendadak merasa gugup. Apalagi Sehun dan Luhan saling kejar-mengejar _point_. _Skill_ mereka bermain basket rupanya sangat imbang. Belum lagi gerakan mereka sangat gesit. Kini _point_ Sehun adalah 49 dan Luhan 47. Terlihat waktu kurang 2 menit lagi.

Kai makin gusar. Sebaiknya Sehun pertahankan pointnya. Semakin lama Luhan semakin kuat mempertahankan _ring_nya dan semakin gesit. Kai tahu, Sehun bukanlah sosok seperti Luhan si kapten basket. Sehun hanyalah seseorang yang bisa melakukan basket tanpa pernah melakukan pertandingan-pertandingan besar.

Apalagi terlihat Sehun yang terus menghindar dari Luhan yang mencoba mengambil bolanya. Dan ia selalu gagal untuk memasukkan bola ke _ring_ Luhan.

Namun Sehun tetap bertahan untuk men_dribble_ bola. Waktu terus berjalan dan kurang 30 detik lagi. Peluh mulai bercucuran di tubuh Sehun maupun Luhan. Akan tetapi Sehun tak menyerah, ia kemudian berlari men_dribble_ bola menuju _ring_ Luhan. Sedikit ia melirik Luhan yang terdiam di tempatnya tiba-tiba _namja_ penguasa sekolah itu mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan. Hampir! Hampir dia melewati tubuh Luhan, ternyata dengan gesit tangan Luhan mengambil bola dari Sehun. Entah bagaimana Luhan mengambil bola, Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu, yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba bolanya menghilang begitu saja dan sudah berada di tangan Luhan. Secepat kilat ia berbalik arah dan menghadang Luhan sebisa ia mampu.

9…

8…

7…

Sehun terus menghadang Luhan, hingga membuat luhan kebingungan.

6…

5…

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Luhan berfikir cepat. Ia pun menghadap _ring_ Sehun. Ia harus melakukan three point shoot untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

4…

Lalu melemparkan bola ke atas menuju _ring_ Sehun. Dan seperti pergerakan _Slow motion_, Sehun berusaha melompat untuk meraih bolanya. Nafasnya beradu dengan waktu tangannya juga beradu dengan udara untuk meraih bola lemparan Luhan.

3…

Hampir..hampir sampai tangannya mengenai bola.

Kai yang ada di bangku cadangan langsung berdiri. Tak hanya dia, semua penoton disana semua berdiri untuk melihat apakah bola yang dilempar Luhan masuk atau tidak. Dan….

Akhirnya..

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Anyeong yeorobon! Mian aku baru update sekarang,

Jangan bunuh saya kalau fic ini telat banget update.

Dan jangan cincang saya karena saya mengingkari janji.

Seharusnya dulu update sebelum UAN tapi tiba-tiba lepi rusak.

Terus sama orang tua laptop ga dibenahin sampai UAN berakhir ya jadinya update sekarang.

Dan saya juga perlu minggu-minggu tenang dulu setelah UAN.

Dan tau gak UAN-nya benar-benar gila!

Kenapa Pak bilang soalnya standar internasional saat UAN dilangsungkan?

Oke maaf jadi curhat.

Sekarang saya ga peduli nilai saya. Yang penting saya lulus.

Mohon doanya ya readersnim T.T

Oya kemarin yang baca chap 2 banyak typonya udah aku benahin lagi.

Masih ada typo ga?

Dan kini saatnya bales review satu-satu

**Meriska-Lim**: hihihi. Masa'? oke. Ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget :3

**sehunnoona**: hahaha. Sehun niatnya udah gitu kok sayangnya ga boleh XD. Beneran? Ini udah lanjut, mian telat banget :3

**HunHan Shipper 31**: ini udah lanjut, mian telat banget :3

**RZHH 261220**: hahaha. Biar lebih greget cari katak aja XD

**Guest **: oke ini udah lanjut bro. mian telat banget :3

**ohseheol**: ini Hunhan beb. Tenang aja. xD. Ini udah lanjut, mian telat banget :3

**HyunRa**: iya, padahal kemarin udah aku edit-edit. Padahal di lepiku ga ada typo sama sekali, apa doc nya ga bisa diterima sama FFn? Haha. Oke ini udah lanjut beb :3

**kyungexo**: mianhae updateku lama banget ya? Mian banget. Ini ak panjangin lagi. Makasih semangatnya yaa :D

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**: iya Luhannya aku jadiin cowok (?) hahaha. Scene nya dapet kekuatan biar greget XD, ini udah lanjut mian telat banget ya :3

**hunhanminute**: udah belajar tapi soalnya setan -_-. Tenang aja chingu. Ini fic kayaknya fluff deh hahaha. Bisa pindah genre sih xD. Tapi tetep ini HUNHAN dan OFFICIAL PAIR. Oke? Oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget :3

**lisnana1 : **oke ini udah lanjut. Mianhae telat banget update u,u

**WinterHeaven**: anyeong juga! Seharusnya angina sih tapi aku ngambil kekuatannya xiumin hohoho. Oke tenang aja ini Hunhan oke? Rileks broo XD. Ini udah lanjut maaf telat banget ne?

**Guest : **cieeee ada yang sukaa *plak* gomawo ne? iyap ini Hunhan beb. Auranya sekaixiuhan dikit kok santai aja. Soalnya aku belum bisa bikin fic crack pair. Oke ini udah lanjut . mian telat banget :3

**Ice prince : **2 minggu jadi dua bulan. Aaaa! Mianhae *sembah sujud* karena saya ngga bisa bully orang, biasanya Cuma korban bully an, jadi saya nulis pembulian kaihun dikit disini. Mianhae. *pudung*. No! ini Hunhan XD. Mian ini baru lanjut. Mian T.T

**AlmiraAzhari**** : **anyeooong juga eaaaaa. Iya kemarin sebenernya udah aku coba edit ulang bahasanya tetep kepotong. Oya gomawo udah langsung review 2 chap. Hahaha. Kai itu lagi irit bensin XD. Ditunggu aja Hunhan jatuh cinta. Masih luamaaaaa XD *plak* bercanda kok. Oke ini udah lanjut bro. mian telat banget :3

**fuawaliyaah**** :** weh ini angsty nih. Angsty XD. Ntar coba aku nulis gitu XD.

**park eun soo**** : **wohooo. Soalnya aku baca fic Luhan pasti terbully lah, tersakiti lah, imut lah. Sekali-sekali bikin dia manly tapi unyu (?). Sehunnya kayak elsa? Wkwkwkwk. oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget ne? :3

**Guest : **oke. Mungkin kisahnya Xiuhan di chap depan. Kalau nggak chap depannya. Ntar juga diceritain kok. Hihihi. Sebentar lagi cintrong kok. Wkwkwk. Hihihi. Gomawo juga ya :D

**Guest** : soalnya lagi pengen buat Luhan nya itu bener2 uke yang manly (?). nyari kodok ketimpuk meteor biar greget XD. Ini Hunhan oke? Santaiii. Ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget.

**Lu-ie** : hihihihi. Simpulannya benar-benar bagus. Terkadang orang juga butuh pelampiasan karena kesepian. Tenang saja ne? meskipun suka, tetap Hunhan. Jayalah Hunhan ku XD. Bisa dibilang simpati kyungsoo itu sebagai teman bisa dibilang simpati karena suka. Iya ini cintanya segi-segi juga -_-

**irnaaa90 : **yang punya Cuma Sehun aja. Kan yang ketimpuk meteor Sehun XD. Semenya Luhan tapi kalau sama Sehun yang semenya Sehun XD. Suka ngga ya kyungsoonya. Hayoo? *plak*. Oke gomawo semangatnya XD

**BaekLuluDeer** : gampang. Tunggu aja chap depan. Ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget updatenya u,u

**May Angelf** : iya gomawo ne :D. Mianhae. Padahal di laptop itu ngga kepotong-potong. Semoga chap ini ngga -_-

**Hunforhan : **iya iya iya XD. Itu kris sama Tao udah muncul. Nama doing tapi XD. Oke. Mian kayaknya doc nya ga masuk sempurna di FFn. Ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget ne?

**wonkyuhae** : beneran? Gomawo banget yaaa? Ini udah lanjut. Mian telat banget ya? u.u

**hunhan hunhan 3 **: huwaaa…makasih makasih XD. Yap. Semenya atu aja wkwkwk. Oke semangat juga buat kamu. Ini udah lanjut maaf telat banget. Love you too :D

**Oh Xiaolu**: oke. Gomawo XD. Iya ada dikit doang kok tenang aja. D.O ada apa yaaa? *plak* sebagian Hunhan udah muncul kok. Dikit tapi.

**LayChen Love Love 2** : wkwkwkwk. Bener tuh XD. Uke jahat ya mereka bertiga XD.

**crimsonRED96**: yaaap! Hahaha. Cewek-cewek jahat suka bully orang XD. Hunhan moment tuh ada dikit. wkwkwk

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics** : Luhan? Kalau Kaihun emang pada dasarnya itu deket, ya, Cuma gitu ya..gitu *plak* liat aja ntar kelanjutanya. Wkwkwkwk.

apakah ada yang ketinggalan review nya yang belum aku bales? protes diterima XD

Gomawo banget bagi temen-temen yang udah sempetin review. Review kalian bener-bener bikin saya semangat lanjutin ini fi cabal-abal. Makasih juga yang masih setia nunggu fic ini, fav fic ini, follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini mungkin ga bakal berlanjut sampai kapan pun.

Satu review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Makasiiiih banget buat kalian juga yang udah baca fic ini *cium jauh*

Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Bila ada kesempatan lain pasti kita kembali bertemu kembali.

Saya akan berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima kasih banyak

*bow*

**Mind to review?**

*puppy eyes*


End file.
